Dance Under a Dark Moon
by AXQA
Summary: It’s Subaru’s birthday and he gets an unusual gift from Seishirou. This is a sensual exploration of the differences in the relationship between Seishirou/Subaru in Tokyo Babylon and X. Complete.
1. Part One, Tokyo Babylon

Aishuu and Xandra jointly present Dance Under a Dark Moon, a Tokyo Babylon/X:1999 fic.

Summary: It's Subaru's birthday and he gets an unusual gift from Seishirou. This is a sensual exploration of the differences in the relationship between Seishirou/Subaru in Tokyo Babylon and X.

Disclaimer: Seishirou and Subaru are the wonderful creations of CLAMP, and are property of them; I (Xandra that is) don't think we could have tortured them any more than those four women have, but Aishuu is willing to give it a try. The plot of this story is created by Aishuu and Xandra and is not to be distributed without permission.

Rating: PG-13 for the first chapter. Hope you'll be teased sufficiently. NC-17 for the second chapter: so expect a lemon.

Spoilers: Tokyo Babylon's ending, and how Subaru is in X:1999, but nothing specific. The scenes in this story were entirely made up.

Chapter 1

It was a soft finger on his lips that brought Sumeragi Subaru into instant awareness from the dreamless sleep he had been enjoying. His green eyes snapped open, wondering who could have gotten by the wards he had placed around the room he had fallen asleep in. There were few people powerful enough to breech a barrier he had erected; fewer still who could do it without instantly alerting him to the intrusion. Most of them lived inside the Imonoyama mansion, but there was one who came to mind who didn't.

He tried to focus on the shadowy figure that loomed over him, but was unable to make out the person's features. All he knew was that they were male, and too large to be Kamui, too quiet to be Sorata, and Seiichirou would have knocked. He muttered the word that would summon a magical light into the room, and hissed when he saw who was there.

"Seishirou-san." The name slipped from his lips before he could stop it. Senses on high alert, he prepared to leap from his bed, but a restraining hand stopped him from moving. 

"Shhh," Sakurazuka Seishirou whispered at him. 

Subaru ignored him and pushed the hand away, before getting out of bed. Seishirou raised a brow and smirked at him when he saw Subaru's state of undress. The look sent a hot blush across Subaru's cheeks when he realized what he was looking at. 

"What are you doing here?" Subaru demanded with narrowed eyes.

"Now, Subaru-kun, that would be telling. And this is more of a show sort of thing."

Subaru's instincts went back into gear, and he raised his hands to summon his kekkai. Seishirou stopped him, though, with a few words. "Put up your kekkai, Subaru-kun..." he whispered in a voice that was almost loving, "but aren't you curious as to why I'm here?"

Subaru blinked slowly and his hands fell down to his sides, suddenly aware that Seishirou wasn't wearing his trademark sunglasses. Something was definitely up. "What do you want?" he demanded forcefully. He didn't want to be jerked around like a marionette by this man anymore; he was an adult, and he was going to act like it. 

"Today is a very important day or had you forgotten?" Seishirou smiled knowingly at him.

For a moment, Subaru thought his deepest most secret wish was going to be granted. Then the significance of the date struck him and his eyes widened. No... it couldn't be, he thought. Surely Seishirou wasn't here simply for that? Too many years had gone past since he had last marked his birthday. Subaru could trace back to the last birthday that he celebrated, and that had been just before Hokuto died. Since then, there had been no point.

"How dare you!" Subaru's outrage was clear. At the moment, he wanted nothing more than to take a swing at Seishirou if just to take that taunting expression from his face. 

"Only those who dare to fail greatly can ever achieve greatly," Seishirou stated in hushed tones. "And I dare many things for what I want."

Subaru blinked, feeling like a deer caught in the headlight of an approaching car. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I want you to come with me, just for tonight. Just for tonight, let there be no Seals or Angels, and no Promised day. Just for tonight, let us just be Subaru and Seishirou, celebrating your birthday as old friends do."

Subaru knew he should say no. He knew he should raise his kekkai and summon the other seals, draw Seishirou into battle, yet he was unable to resist. Seishirou was his opposite, as others had stated, and when the cat came to call on the mouse, occasionally the mouse had to follow. "Fine," Subaru agreed, his curiosity piqued. "Just let me get some clothes on. And if this is a trick, I'm summoning Kamui... and we all know how much he loves you."

"Oh don't feel you have to dress on my account." Seishirou was enjoying the view of a shirtless Subaru immensely, and ignoring the implied threat, knowing it to be baseless. Subaru's fair skin stood out starkly in the dim moonlight, and his toned body seemed to be inviting caresses. 

Subaru ignored Seishirou's flirting and threw on a shirt. Then he turned to him expectantly. 

"Come." Seishirou held out his hand to Subaru. A sense of self-preservation warred with a burning desire to know what Seishirou had planned fought within him. A split second later, the decision was made and he took the hand. 

Seishirou was fully aware of the turmoil of emotions racing through Subaru. He was so close he could practically hear the quickening pace of his heartbeat. Still he said nothing and merely led him out the door.

It was disturbing how well Seishirou knew his way around the supposedly impregnable Imonoyama mansion, easily gliding through the hallways and taking back passageways without hesitation. Takamura Suoh, the head of security, would have a fit if he knew, not that Subaru had any intention of telling anyone about this midnight rendezvous. Subaru felt Seishirou's warm hand wrap around his own smaller one, and was amazed at how soft and lacking calluses it was. He remembered, when he was younger, a longing to fall into those hands, but things had changed.

Now he knew the true nature of the beast.

The two soon arrived before a set of large doors. Seishirou reached out his hand and the doors swung open, obeying a magical command. "Show off," Subaru muttered under his breath. It was a minor cantrip, but cantrips used properly showed style. And style was the one thing the Sakurazukamori had long ago mastered. Seishirou shot an impish grin at him and led him into the room. 

Subaru gasped in astonishment at the sight. He hadn't even known such a room existed in the mansion. It was breathtaking. 

Stands of tall candelabra were placed all around the ballroom, throwing a surreal shimmering light on everything. Floor to ceiling windows lined one side of the room, the crystal facets of the glass reflecting the light back onto the floor in a rainbow of colors. Along another side by the wall, a ghostly orchestra played. The music was a gentle caress on Subaru's senses.

Seishirou leaned close and breathed into the shell of Subaru's ear, "Happy Birthday, Subaru-kun."

His proximity brought Subaru back to his senses and he jerked away. Harshly he demanded, "Is this some kind of joke? You of all people should know I don't mark my birthdays."

"Birthdays are dangerous things," Seishirou agreed. "But nine years ago we celebrated your seventeenth together on this day... or don't you remember?" The music froze, and Subaru was left in stillness, with nothing to hold him to the present.

Subaru remembered. It was something he could never forget, no matter how much he wanted to. He shut his eyes, trying to keep the memories from overwhelming him, to no avail.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hokuto's voice was calling him. "Subaru... Su...baru, come here I've got something special for you." 

Subaru obediently went into her room to find that she had laid out a suit for him. She was always dressing him up in outrageous outfits but this one was special. She held up a soft silky green shirt and pants. On the bed was a white jacket. The whole outfit was carefully embellished with silver trim, and while elaborate, was probably one of her more tasteful creations. "What is this for?" Subaru asked in confusion. 

"Your birthday gift, silly!" she said, sighing with exasperation. He blinked slowly, wondering what she was thinking. "Neesan... what are you talking about?" he asked, barely keeping from cringing. "You're always giving me clothes." It wasn't something he was particularly delighted about. He would have preferred outfits that were less eye-catching, but Hokuto saw him as her personal dress-up doll.

"Not like this!" she said, playfully wagging a finger in his face. "Your ojisama is picking you up for a birthday date at ten... and you need to look extra special for him!" Her laughter echoed through his apartment. "Now are you putting it on, or do I need to dress you myself?"

"But...but... it's not really our birthday," he stammered, as he pointed out the obvious.

"I know, silly, but it's a great chance for Sei-chan to get real close to you," she said, laughing gleefully. "Now wear it, do it for me." 

Subaru had never had the heart to deny her anything and this night proved to be no exception. He carefully undid his clothes and slipped the shirt on. The soft fabric brushed against his skin sensuously. Then while Hokuto's back was turned he put on the pants. They were form fitting and tight, but not uncomfortable. As always, Hokuto knew his size exactly. 

It was the jacket, though, that was her piece de resistance. It was pure white, and fitted his shoulders snugly down to his waist before flaring out and ending at his ankles. The flash of the silver trim caught his eye as he looked into the mirror. A large silver shaped crucifix was embroidered into the front, at the position above his heart.

Hokuto turned around and looked at him critically. "Almost right, but... you're missing a hat. And put your green gloves, the ones with the silver crosses, on while I go get the right one," she said.

He looked down at his plain black gloves and sighed, wishing he didn't have to wear the blasted things. He would like to be able to actually touch people without the barrier of cloth... he had almost forgotten how his own sister's hands really felt. And were Seishirou's really as soft as they seemed? He sometimes wondered. Being the prey of the Sakurazukamori sucked.

He was just finishing replacing his gloves when Hokuto returned, bearing a small green beret that matched their eyes. She plopped it on his head at a rakish angle, adjusted it, and then smiled with glee. "Perfect. I am a genius! This way, you can't hide under a brim. The outfit is simply stunning, Seishirou won't be able to resist you!" she declared before releasing a cackle.

As though her words were a cue, the doorbell rang. With her usual excess of energy, Hokuto bounced to the front and flung the door open. "You're just in time, Sei-chan!" She exclaimed. 

Sakurazuka Seishirou stepped in. He was looking his usual impeccable self. From behind his glasses, his eyes lit up as Subaru timidly walked up to him.

"Subaru-kun, happy birthday," he said, handing a large bunch of snow-white Calla Lilies to him. 

A bright flush spread across Subaru's cheeks as he noted Seishirou's intense gaze. He knew he looked good. "Thank you," he said accepting the bouquet. He ducked his head down shyly and headed for the kitchen in search of a vase. He knew it was dangerous leaving his sister and Seishirou alone, but he needed a moment to regain his balance and his breath. It only took a moment to find the vase, but he hesitated on reentering immediately.

Hokuto would no doubt be filling his erstwhile suitor's head full of embarrassing ideas, to which Seishirou would cheerfully agree, but... things were happening so fast.

Did he want to go on a date? An honest-to-goodness, real, date? With a man?

He blushed when the answer was a resounding YES. He'd put up with Hokuto's teasing, Seishirou's playfulness, or whatever else the world would throw at him, if that meant he could be with the vet. He wanted Seishirou in ways he didn't quite understand, and this was an opportunity. He didn't care what the world thought of two men dating; if Seishirou and Hokuto could accept, then so could he... with a little bit of embarrassment. But then, he'd be embarrassed no matter WHO he was dating, even if it was a girl.

Taking a deep breath, he reentered the living room. As he suspected, Hokuto was indeed talking non-stop at Seishirou-san. Their conversation faltered when he returned and they both turned to look at him. He wasn't sure he liked the meaningful looks they were exchanging. 

"Shall we go then?" Seishirou asked. He held out his hand to Subaru. 

Cheeks flaming red, Subaru took a tentative step forward and placed his gloved palm into Seishirou's.

Seishirou's larger hand possessively closed over his. "What about Hokuto-chan?" He asked.

"Oh, ho ho ho ho, don't you worry about me," Hokuto laughed. "I have plans for myself tonight. You two go have a lovely time together." Subaru's sister gave him a small shove to his back, sending him out the door.

Subaru normally would have made a move to reclaim his hand, but tonight he was officially seventeen, at least according to Japanese records. The Sumeragi clan didn't register their children for a few months after their births, so they had, in truth, celebrated their real birth seven weeks early with Hokuto privately. Still, birth dates were power and since Subaru was Sumeragi head, no one would ever be allowed to know when he was really born. Now that he was seventeen, he resolved to act a little more mature. He wouldn't shy away from Seishirou so much, he resolved.

"What do you think Hokuto is doing?" Subaru asked Seishirou, trying to strike up a conversation. They weren't at the point in their relationship where long silences were comfortable.

Seishirou ran his thumb over Subaru's knuckles, an innocent gesture that seemed somehow sensual and possessive. "She mentioned something about meeting a friend, or maybe taking a long nap. You know her; she never really plans too far in advance."

Seishirou was the perfect gentleman as he led Subaru to the front of a limousine parked outside their apartment building. Subaru was surprised to see it, wondering at the expense for his friend. "You shouldn't be spending so much on me," Subaru chided him gently.

Seishirou smiled mysteriously. "Don't worry, you're worth it to me. Besides, my job pays very well." 

Subaru shook his head, not really understanding him. But Seishirou-san was like that. He often said things that Subaru didn't understand but felt there was a double meaning to. Subaru allowed himself to be steered into his seat, blushing again when Seishirou leaned over him to help him adjust his seatbelt. Soon the two were on their way.

Subaru, like most onmyouji, wasn't that fond of cars. The spirits he communicated with, except for the more recently dead, tended to stay away from them and it felt like part of him was cut off when he stayed in the modern vehicles for too long. Seishirou seemed to be aware of his discomfort, and did his best to distract him with a orange spritzer and a running monologue about the animals he was currently treating. Normally Subaru would have been fascinated, but the spirits were uneasy around him.

Finally Seishirou hesitated. "Is something wrong, Subaru-kun?" he asked quietly.

"No... it's just I wish we were wherever we were going." 

Seishirou smiled at him gently, taking the cup back from him, before hitting the button that slid the privacy partition up. A smooth hand rose and caressed Subaru's cheek gently. "It's hard, sometimes, living in Tokyo, isn't it?"

"I miss Kyoto..." Subaru admitted, looking out at the people and building that streamed by as the limo traveled, "but I love Tokyo. There's something about this city that's special."

"What's special is you. It's how you see things." Seishirou disagreed.

The way Seishirou was stroking his cheek was sending shivers up Subaru's spine. His lower lip quavered, prompting Seishirou to bring his thumb down to brush gently against it. A tiny drop of the orange spritzer had remained on the surface and Seishirou used his finger to wipe it off, before lifting it to his mouth and sucking on it. Subaru's green eyes were so wide, they practically engulfed his face. Unconsciously he licked his lips in parody of what Seishirou was doing. Subaru was aware of the sound of his own breathing as his heart rate accelerated. He wasn't sure what was about to happen but he couldn't look away from Seishirou's gaze. There was something so hypnotic about the way his amber eyes were studying him. It made him feel as if he was an exotic butterfly being admired by an entomologist.

"Do you think I'm sexy, Subaru-kun?" The question was so soft Subaru wouldn't have heard it if Seishirou's lips weren't so near. Is he... going to... kiss me?

Before that thought could develop further, Subaru noticed the car had drawn to a stop. Seishirou quickly hopped out of the car and came round to his side. The chauffeur opened the door and Subaru stepped out. Looking up, he realized they were at one of Tokyo's most prestigious hotels, The Four Seasons. 

Seishirou casually reached out and took his hand, tugging him forward through the glass doors. Once inside, Seishirou set a brisk pace and Subaru, with his shorter legs was forced into almost running to keep up, his hand tightly enclosed in Seishirou's. 

As he walked through the lobby, he heard whispers from onlookers, "Oh, is that a boy or a girl?" "She's really pretty." The comments caused him some discomfort but the magic of the evening soon drove his self-consciousness from his mind.

"We're eating here?" Subaru said, his new resolve for maturity seriously tested when Seishirou led him to the most expensive restaurant inside the swank hotel. 

"Anything for my Subaru-kun," Seishirou teased him, releasing his hand so he could wrap it around the younger man's waist. 

Subaru fought the flush that raced to his cheek, and succeeded in keeping from shying away. Instead, he leaned in slightly, pressing his gloved hand against where Seishirou's now rested on his hip. "Why here?" he asked. "I thought you'd want to go to the Tokyo Tower restaurant," he said. "You always liked it there." 

"There's something here for after dinner," Seishirou teased. 

"What?" Subaru asked, wondering what the vet had planned. He could never predict him, and that made him fascinating. 

"You'll see," Seishirou smiled. 

Subaru thought he was being unnecessarily mysterious but was distracted when the Maitre D' bowed him into his seat. After their orders were taken, Subaru sat tensely on his seat, his earlier nervousness rising in him once again. Then he felt something. 

No, it couldn't be. 

Something was sliding up and down his leg. Initially he thought Seishirou was merely bumping into him, after all the man was tall and probably needed a stretch, but then Subaru realized the sensation on his leg was definitely not a bump. As the movement progressed, Subaru's face grew ever more flushed.

Seishirou was innocently discussing the merits of yin and yang, and how the female balanced the male. Subaru liked how Seishirou was interested enough in the onmyouji to research on his own, and sometimes the man knew stuff that Subaru didn't. The Sumeragi's education program was very combat oriented and sometimes skimped on theory. "Yin and yang are male and female principles," Seishirou was saying. 

Subaru had no clue what he was supposed to do. Was he supposed to rub feet? Blush? Say stop? Ignore it? Flirt? He decided the safe course would be to follow Seishirou's lead. "Rea-really?" he stammered, and cursed himself.

Seishirou's normally pleasant expression seemed odd in the candlelight that reflected off his glasses. Alien.. frightening, and entrancing. "True. So that means there's a sexual aspect to your job, as well, you know." 

"Sex... Sexual..?" Subaru stammered. If his face could have gotten any redder, he'd be able to pass for a tomato.

"Hmm, is something the matter, Subaru-kun?" Seishirou asked nonchalantly.

"Huh? Eh no!" That last exclamation burst from his lips as a foot bumped his shoe off and began rubbing against his ankle. 

"Yes, sexual. After all onmyouji is about the marriage of two opposites, two halves of a whole to find the balance." 

"Marriage... ah yes," he stammered. Subaru couldn't for the life of him understand how Seishirou could be speaking so calmly while doing such things to him. 

"Then it could be argued that two men being together is unnatural and against the nature of your art." Seishirou continued, caressing the arch of the boy's heel.

Subaru blushed, and started to work up the courage to work his foot up Seishirou's leg. "I- I-"

"But then, I suppose some people would consider us opposites, wouldn't you? You can be the light to my dark, if you want." 

"What I want..." Subaru found himself barely able to coherently string a sentence together. This was hard, trying to carry on a sensible conversation while concentrating on the more interesting play beneath the table. 

Tentatively he pushed his foot forward and felt the rough fabric of Seishirou's pants against his skin. With a bit more energy, he brought it up, then down, trying to emulate the wonderful sensations Seishirou had induced in him. 

A smile broadened on Seishirou's face. 

Just when Subaru thought he was getting the hang of it, the food arrived. Subaru looked over and saw the waiter place a large steak before Seishirou. Blood was oozing from the meat. 

"You like your steak rare?" He asked as he tried to fish about the floor for his shoe.

"Yes. It's the only way to eat it, I feel." Seishirou smiled back innocently at him. 

Subaru looked down at it. "Hokuto always makes sure it's well done, when she makes it." He looked down at the veal and pasta in front of him and wondered how to offer to share his food. There was an excessive amount of veal, and it would be rude to leave most of it uneaten.

"It's better this way," Seishirou stated. He cut a small piece, and speared it gently on his fork before holding it about three inches in from of Subaru's mouth. "Try it." he whispered.

"But- you haven't-" 

"It's your birthday, Subaru-kun." Seishirou brought the steak up to nudge his mouth gently. Subaru found his lips parting and the meat slipped in. His mouth closed around it and Seishirou withdrew his fork. He chewed at it, then swallowed.

"It's very tender," he remarked. 

Seishirou smiled triumphantly. "I'll make a convert of you yet," he said.

"Do you want some of mine?" Subaru offered waving a hand at his dish. "I couldn't possibly finish this."

"You don't eat enough. You're too thin." Seishirou fussed. 

"I never have much of an appetite. And coming back from a job always leaves me rather exhausted," Subaru explained.

"You need to work on your stamina," Seishirou said with concern. "I think I might know some exercises that could help you." 

Subaru almost fainted. Seishirou surely didn't mean it THAT way did he? I need to stop thinking like that! Subaru yelled at himself inside his mind. Hokuto is wearing off on me! Seishirou is just flirting- he doesn't want to do THAT, does he? 

A small part of him devoutly hoped so. Subaru squashed it down firmly. He'd settle for his first kiss. Subaru dropped his eyes coyly, he was unable to meet the heated gaze Seishirou was sending his way. Instead he pretended to busy himself with his meal, though in truth he was merely pushing his food around.

Suddenly, a hand reached before his face. Startled he jerked up to see Seishirou holding a napkin before him. Huh? A gasp broke from him when Seishirou began wiping the corner of his mouth. The smooth gesture brought his heart rate accelerating anew.

"I couldn't resist," Seishirou said unapologetically with a grin. "Shall we have dessert? Would you like a parfait? Strawberry?"

Stunned by the sudden slew of questions, Subaru found himself nodding dumbly. His mind was whirling about too much for him to think straight.

Seishirou summoned the waiter back, and almost instantaneously, the dessert cart came over. The vet grabbed a bottle of white wine and two parfaits, one strawberry and the other chocolate. Both were elaborately decorated and were a dieter's nightmare. The whipped cream alone would necessitate a trip to the gym. "Don't tell your sister, but I think a small glass of wine won't hurt you- just don't drink it too fast. I don't want you knocked out."

Subaru had had wine before. The white Seishirou had chosen was a fine year, and after the first few sips, he felt pleasantly loose. He watched his boyfriend -yes, he could call Seishirou that now - with half-lidded eyebrows and Seishirou took the dessert spoon and attacked the chocolate dessert. "Aren't you going to eat, Subaru-kun?"

Subaru looked down at his parfait. It looked absolutely delicious. He lifted a generous spoonful to his lips and ate it hungrily. The smooth cream of the frozen dessert slid down his throat. Strawberry was really his favorite.

Across the table, he saw Seishirou noticing his sudden appetite. Provocatively, he scooped another spoonful and slowly raised it to his lips before delicately licking all over it. 

Seishirou raised a brow at the sight. Subaru smiled innocently back at him.

"People who play should know who they're playing with, Subaru-kun," Seishirou said. He responded by dipping his chocolate-covered spoon in Subaru's parfait, and holding the mixture out to his date. "Try it."

Subaru daringly licked Seishirou's spoon, wishing that the vet's glasses didn't hide his eyes so well. "Now you," Subaru said, mixing the desserts and offering the same treat. Seishirou devouring it more slowly, and Subaru's breathing quickened. "It's tastes like chocolate-covered strawberries." Subaru said.

"You know those are aphrodisiacs?" Seishirou said softly. 

"So I have heard," Subaru answered. "Do you think it works?" Subaru was actually astonished at how boldly he was behaving. But it seemed that all his inhibitions were slowly vanishing as the evening progressed. 

"Oh, definitely." Seishirou replied. "You might get a chance to see me prove it to you later tonight." 

Subaru's eyes widened. Now that was an interesting suggestion. "Maybe. But how can I tell if it's working on you?"

Seishirou's laugh rippled through the room. "You don't need a one on me, Subaru-kun. Your presence is enough to do that to me." He looked at the half-finished desserts and signaled the waiter for the check. "I think I'm done here. Are you ready to see what else I have planned for you?"

Subaru nodded. At the gesture, his hat fell from his head and he caught it with practiced ease. He got up from his seat gracefully, thanking his lucky stars that he had managed to find his shoe earlier. As he straightened, he replaced the beret, pushing it to a rakish angle. 

Seishirou who had disposed of the check, appeared beside him and casually tucked a stray strand of his hair behind his ear. Subaru found himself leaning into the caress.

"You know, it's almost a sin you're so beautiful," Seishirou whispered. 

Subaru just met the amber eyes that were studying him. "Where to now?" he asked, gazing trustingly up at the older man.

"This way." Seishirou took Subaru's hand and led him through the lobby, and up onto the second floor. The chandeliers sparkled and Subaru wondered why he had a sense of occasion. The carpeted floor was filled with ladies and gentlemen in their best, and Subaru knew his exotic outfit, of as good quality, stood out. He heard the familiar whispers wondering if he was a male or female, just before Seishirou stopped in front of two huge doors. 

"Here?" Subaru asked in confusion. 

"Yes," Seishirou said and pushed the double doors open. 

The two of them entered the room together. Once inside, Subaru was awed by the size of it. The ceiling vaulted up high above them, large chandeliers lighting up the hall beautifully. The floor was smooth and polished to a shine so bright that candles in the corners were reflected perfectly. Curtains tied back along one side revealed full-length glass doors opening to a balcony. Through them, Subaru could see the new moon in the sky. Along another side, a huge sound system was placed. 

Seishirou had shut the entrance doors and was now walking towards the sound system. He seemed familiar with it and quickly flipped several switches. Soon strains of a soft melody flooded the room. 

Slowly Seishirou moved back to Subaru, holding out his hand to him. 

"Is there no one else here?" Subaru asked, feeling shy again. 

"There is no one else. This is all for you." 

"For me?" Subaru was awed by the scale of Seishirou's effort. 

"I made some arrangements so we could have this place for a while. Shall we dance?" Seishirou asked, head tilted to one side in inquiry.

"Dance?" Subaru said. He'd danced before, and had training from the best coaches, but he'd never caught on very well. He was too self-conscious to dance well. "I'm not a very good dancer," Subaru whispered softly.

Seishirou checked his watch. "It's almost eleven- we've only got this place till midnight, since a late wedding reception starts then. That gives me an hour to teach you."

"I.. I. I'll step on your feet." 

Seishirou's smile was gentle. "The only reason you haven't danced well yet is because you haven't had the right partner. Are you ready?" 

Subaru took Seishirou's hand and moved out onto the floor. The tune being played was an old waltz and Subaru cudgeled his memory for how he was supposed to move. What he hadn't factored in was Seishirou expecting to lead. "Ouch!" Subaru exclaimed surprised when he bumped heavily into his partner. "Oh sumimasen, sumimasen, I totally forgot!" 

Seishirou laughed, a genuine deep happy laugh. "You are so cute. I'm supposed to teach remember? Just relax and follow me." 

Subaru looked into the amber eyes hidden behind those frustrating glasses and nodded with determination. He could smell Seishirou's cologne, a spicy scent that intoxicated him, and the light pressure of Seishirou's hand against his waist, while entirely appropriate, brought a flush to his cheeks. He started to mechanically follow Seishirou's lead, concentrating on not stepping on his date's feet.

Seishirou led through the first song before releasing his hold of the smaller boy, leaning in closer and placing his hands on Subaru's slender shoulders. Subaru wondered if he was finally going to get that kiss. "Subaru, listen to the music. Feel it. and let it take you where it will. Music has its own language," Seishirou instructed.

The hypnotic tone of Seishirou's words pulled at him. Suddenly the ballroom took on a surreal quality. It was as if he was somehow transported out of his body into a fantasy land. He let go his control and surrendered to Seishirou's lead. He wished this feeling could last forever. As they danced, Subaru could feel Seishirou moving closer. The hand on his waist moved around to his back, gently pushing him against Seishirou's chest.

Giving in to the temptation, he leaned his head against it. "This feels so nice," he murmured.

Subaru could feel the air rising and falling in Seishirou's chest as he replied, "Yes." 

Seishirou's heartbeat was a fascinated counterpoint to the rhythm of the music as they danced on. The music changed slowly, and as time passed, they grew more comfortable, and daring. One moment Seishirou would spin Subaru around so much he was dizzy, the long white jacket Hokuto had made him wear flaring like a strange dress, and then the next instant they would be pressed close, staring deeply into the other's eyes. 

It was erotic and loving, and Subaru felt like he was finally glimpsing heaven.

Too soon, the music wound to a stop. The two dancers came to a standstill as well, but Seishirou appeared reluctant to relinquish his hold on Subaru. And Subaru was more than willing to stay in his current position. 

Lifting his head, he gazed deeply into Seishirou's eyes, trying to decipher the meaning in them. For a timeless moment, the two of them stood frozen in place. 

Then faster than Subaru could think, Seishirou's head descended to his. It started with a gentle pressure on his lips. Subaru opened his mouth in invitation and Seishirou fully accepted. The warmth of Seishirou's lips on his was a sensation he had never felt before. He closed his eyes and gave himself fully to the experience. 

The kiss started out sweet, and Subaru leaned into it, fully intending to enjoy it. Hokuto would tease him later for it, but this moment was his. He reached up shyly and wrapped his arms around Seishirou's neck, embracing him closely. He never wanted to let go of this man. It lingered for an eternity before Seishirou's hands trailed down to his waist to pull him closer. They were Subaru and Seishirou, and there was nothing wrong in this moment. One second the kiss was chaste, and the next they were dueling with their tongues, a hot, moist fight that neither would lose. Subaru lost his sense of self and all sense of self-consciousness. There was only the here and now. 

Subaru began gasping as he grew lightheaded. Seishirou appeared as affected when he broke off the kiss. He was wearing an incredibly satisfied smile. Then while Subaru panted heavily, Seishirou bent down again and began to plant little caresses on his face, first a little nip on the corner of his lip then moving slowly across his line of his jaw to his neck. Subaru found himself looking out the balcony doors at the sliver of moon in the sky.

"I wish I could see the moon properly." He voiced the thought unconsciously as he lost himself in the delicious sensation of being kissed.

Seishirou lifted his head up and looked out the glass doors as well. "There's no moon tonight; it's a new moon. It's a good omen. Things are full of new beginnings." 

Subaru felt wistful, and allowed himself to lean into Seishirou's shoulder. Tomorrow he would no doubt feel embarrassed about how familiar he was being, but tonight was his birthday, at least according to everyone else. "There's just something about a full moon, though," Subaru whispered. "Full moons are full of romance."

"Full moons bring madness." Seishirou riposted, wrapping his arms around Subaru's waist and resting his chin on the thick black hair. 

"But I think the madness might be worth it," Subaru said, cuddling closely.

"Will you dance with me again?" Seishirou asked.

"Whenever you want." Subaru closed his eyes in bliss as his body molded itself to his partner. He could have stayed there forever.

Just as Seishirou started to shift them towards the sound system, the doors to the ballroom opened. A uniformed hotel staff poked his head in. "Excuse me, sir, your time is up, and we need this place for our next guests." 

Subaru sighed in disappointment as he extricated himself from Seishirou's embrace. He could hear a clock strike midnight somewhere in the distance.

"Give us a minute, we'll be leaving soon," Seishirou nodded in compliance at the hotel staff. Then he saw the downcast look on Subaru's face and rubbed his finger down his cheek, coming up under his chin and forcing his face to tilt up. "I promise, we'll get to dance again," he vowed with a smile. "Some day in the future, when the moon is full."

Subaru nodded and let himself be led out the door, head tucked closely to Seishirou's side.

Author's Notes

Subaru drinking wine in a restaurant... well, he's the Sumeragi. We assumed he's probably done it before at the social functions and such he'd attend... and this is a fanfic... not that we're advocating underage drinking.

The Imonoyama mansion with all the Seals there… well, that seems to be fanfiction canon. We used it become it worked for us.

This fic was inspired by an image Xandra had of the two of them dancing together, which Aishuu so wonderfully elaborated till there was a whole story around it.

Xandra wants to add that her favorite part in Chapter 1 is the two of them playing footsie under the table!!! She thought Subaru was so cute there. Aishuu likes the actual dance scene better.

Next chapter is rated NC-17. 


	2. Part Two, X and Author's Notes

Due to the changes in fanfic.net, the second part of Dance Under a Dark Moon cannot be uploaded as it is NC17. It is available via Aishuu's collective at http://www.midnightrevolution.org/quicksilver. However, part one does stand alone if you do not like NC-17 stuff; please be responsible. 


End file.
